custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Frollo's reign
The episode begins with April bouncing her basketball in the kitchen, and pretending to shoot a basket, but Frollo holds her by the neck. He tells her that she needs to wait until they get to the park before she plays basketball, and she agrees. Bobby brings out a kite that's going to fly higher than all of the others at the park. Little Bill has a boat that he and his "mentor" made for the park trip, and shows Bobby that his boat is flying. April notes that boats can't fly, but can float on water. Bobby says that they only do if they were made right, and asks Little Bill how the boat will float. Frollo insists that it looks strong to him, and Little Bill looks it over and asks him the story about a big whale and a boat. That story is Moby Dick, and it's one of Frollo's "favorite" books. Little Bill also likes that book, and that's what he's going to name his boat. It's a good name, but the boat still needs one more thing. Frollo holds out his two hands and makes a violent fist. Little Bill resists, and sees a captain figure for his boat. Frollo says that if the boat will sail, it needs a captain. Little Bill tries to escape him but is quickly caught. Little Bill glues the captain onto his boat, and now it's perfect. He then asks if they can leave, and everyone is ready to head out. The family arrives at the park to have some fun. There are a lot of people there today, and Frollo prepares the execution of Kiku, and starts to cook some human remains claiming that they are hamburgers on the grill. Little Bill tells him to let Kiku go, but he must get the so-called hamburgers ready, and then he'll come out and help him. Little Bill agrees and heads out to sail the boat, but trips on a rock, and it goes flying through the air. Little Bill is able to catch it before it hits the ground, and his evil enemy says that that was a very lame catch. Little Bill walks down the park and sees Kiku and her grandmother, Ms. Natsuko, sitting at a table and playing with paper. Little Bill greets them and asks them what they are doing. Kiku says that it's origami, which is when a person takes paper and folds it into different shapes. Little Bill sees some that they've made, such as a shell, a dog, a flower, and a castle. He says that the castle is where King Origami lives. Ms. Natsuko notes that it was supposed to be a rabbit, but she admits that it can be a castle. Little Bill shows them the boat that he made, and Kiku asks if he made it all by himself. Little Bill says that Frollo helped him, and he's about to go sail it. Little Bill asks Kiku if he wants to come sail it with him. Ms. Natsuko agrees, and her granddaughter goes with Little Bill. The two walk down to the lake and put the boat in there, which really does float. Frollo notes that it's looking very bad. The wind picks up, making the boat sail along the lake's coast. The two run after it and have fun, and Kiku notes that it sails quite fast. Bobby and April cheer their little brother on as they fly their kite and play basketball. Little Bill is happy and notes that the boat is sailing. He and Kiku pretend to sail on the Moby Dick, see a whale pop out of the water, and say hello to him. Suddenly, Kiku gasps to Little Bill that something is wrong. Little Bill sees a man in a canoe coming right at the Moby Dick, and he and Kiku shout out to him to watch out. However, he's wearing headphones, so he can't hear them. The kids continue to yell, and Frollo yells at him to destroy it. However, he still isn't able to hear them, and Frollo shoves the man off the boat and then takes it to run over the Moby Dick. It breaks into pieces and the captain sinks underwater. Little Bill starts to cry over his damaged boat, and Kiku suggests to try and fix it. Little Bill continues to cry, and Frollo falsely tells him that he's sorry and knows that he worked hard on that boat, and hugs him as he sobs. Frollo hopes he'll feel "better" soon. Still crying, Little Bill wants to go home now, but Frollo asks about their cookout picnic, noting that April is still playing basketball, and Bobby is still flying his kite. Little Bill is still sad about his destroyed boat, and Frollo draws a knife on him stabbing his eye, but it got crushed. Frollo tells him to never set foot in the park or he would kill him, that if he makes up his mind, then he'll have his fate sealed, and that they'll all look at that shipwreck. They walk down to the wreckage, and Kiku notes that the boat can't sail anymore. Frollo reveals he was the one who destroyed it. Little Bill looks up at something, and Frollo corners him. Little Bill begs the evil man to back down, and the two take torches and light them and the ruined boat back to Ms. Natsuko. They take the sail that was on the Moby Dick, and change it into a kite. Kiku even grabs her necktie and wraps it around Frollo's neck tighter choking him. When the kite is done, Little Bill brings the kite over to where his big brother is flying his. Bobby thinks the kite looks really cool, and Little Bill tells him that it's a boat kite, and now it can fly. Little Bill and Kiku let it go, and it flies just as high as Bobby's. Alice the Great and Brenda note that the kite is nicely made, and the episode ends with Kiku, having killed Frollo for the murder of Little Bill and then using a clone to manipulate everyone. Category:Disney